The Enemy
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: Sequel to The Vacation. Amu and Ikuto are married, everything is perfect. But then The Salon Tracks them down, and Amu and Ikuto are running for their lives, and memories! PLz read the Vacation first, or you won't understand much.


**Fangirl: BORED! BORED!**

**Ikuto:Ohhkay.**

**Fangirl: I CAN NOT WAIT FOR EP 100 for 4 reson: 1:The hug…Duh? 2. Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure 3. It's the 100th**** ep! WOOHOO! And 4. That's whe I can start making my new video!**

**Amu: Wow**

**Fangirl: OMG I realised something! Seven seas TREASURE amulet FORTUNE! Basically this: Ikuto is a treasure and Amu is Fortunate to have him! **

**Ikuto: Oh wow**

**Amu:..**

**Fangirl: Does that make ANY sense?**

It has been a week since Me, Ikuto,Utau, Rima, Nagi and Kukai had returned from our vacation. In the Vacation, I'd met Ikuto cousin Kagome, and his long lost Twin sister, Kyomi. And me and Ikuto had fallen in love, gotten engaged, and had..sex. Yep. Now I'm pregnant with his baby. Everyone was perfect, until a new enemy called The Salon had wanted Ikuto and Nagi for the Embryo. Oh crap, I haven't told Tadase about ANY of this yet….. Oh crap.

"Hurry Amu-chan! Your wedding is in 2 hours desu" Suu panicked

"I KNOW Suu! I wouldn't miss this for anything!" I yelled

"For what, Amu-chan?" Shit! I bumped into Tadase

"I'm getting married! Goodbye!" I ran past him.

"WHAT! But Amu-chan…" Too late!

"Ikuto's gonna be SO mad at me!" I groaned still running.

**At the Church**

"Sorry…I'm late….." I panted.

"Uhh, Amu-chan? The wedding doesn't start for an hour!" Mama assured

"B-But!" I gasped

"Come on, We've gotta get you into your dress, do your hair.." Her voice trailed off as we went into the dressing room

"Amu! I can't believe that Ikuto's ACTUALLY getting MARRIED!" Kagome squealed, She was one of my 4 bridesmaids. Kyomi laughed, Rima looked sullen, and Utau laughed too. Their dresses were knee length white dresses with big black bows on the waist ( See Profile for pic).

"Now hurry and get changed!" Mama literally pushed me into the change room. My gorgeous dress and veil was on a hook in there. I Put the dress on and looked in the mirror. I had to admit it WAS gorgeous. It had a pretty long train and looked like silk. It had a tiny bow tied under my breasts, and was snug around my waist. Oh yea, it was sleevless. ( Look at profile for pic). I stepped out and everyone squealed.

"I wonder how Ikuto is doing?" Kyomi muttered

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, you've gotten yourself a fine bride." My father nodded at me and I blushed lightly

"I don't even know if her dad will walk her down the aisle." I joked and he laughed.

"Oi, Ikuto! Sorry we're late." My best men, Hyo and Kyon rushed in wearing their suits. Following behind was the director, and holding his hand , was my ring bearer, Hikaru.

"Hey, guys don't worry, the wedding doesn't start for 45 minutes." I assured them, then turned to Hikaru and the director, and patted Hikaru on the head.

"Yo!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He puffed out his cheeks.

"Nothing, Nothing." I grinned.

"Geex Ikuto. I haven't seen you smile so much since you met that girl." Hyo commented

"Well, I DO love her." I informed him

"You'd better. This is the only time I HOPE ever to wear a suit. And at mine and Shizuka's wedding, of course." He grinned . Shizuka was his fiancé.

"I better be invited to that wedding." I muttered. And they laughed

"Ikuto-kun? I brought your suit." Mother ran in.

"Thanks, Mother." I grinned and took the tux into the change room. It was simple, really. A black tux with a blue bowtie. Geez mom is sure creative. I put it on and came out.

"Ikuto, you look dashing." Mother complemented.

"Just like your old man, and I hope you take that as a complement." Aruto grinned

"Juuust right." Hyo and Kyon said in unsion.

"It's showtime." I announced.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chaaan! Papa!!! Time to walk Amu-chan down the aisle." I heard Mama call.

Okay, Breath in, Breath out! Let's go! YOUR GETTING MARRIED! AHHHH! I stood up

"COOOMING!" I called and ran to the aisle doors. Papa was there. I expected him to freak out, and I smiled at him and he smiled back

"You look beautiful, Amu-chan" He told me and took my arm. We walked out the door.

Ikuto was there, smiling at me. Everything was perfect. Papa walked me down the aisle, anda I smiled at Ikuto

"You look stunning." He whispered

"You look dashing." I smiled and we turned to the priest. He said some stuff. Then..

"Do you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Take this women, Amu Hinamori, to be your lawfully wedded wife, from this moment on?" He asked him

"I do, Forever and ever." He grinned

"And to you, Amu Hinamori, Take this man Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this moment on?"

"Of course. I do." I smiled

"You may kiss the bride."

Ikuto lightly draped the veil behind my head, looked at me adoringly for a moment, then his lips crashed on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I could hear people cheering. As we pulled away from each other, we were both glowing.

"Let me be the first to introduce Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi!" The priest announced, and me, Ikuto, And the crowd travelled outside for the bouquet toss. I turned around and tossed the bouquet, then turned back around to see Kagome had caught it, and she looked adoringly at Nagi.

"OIII IKUTO! We got yer Limo!" I heard someone, probably one of Ikuto's friends, shout

"A LIMO!" I squealed then looked at Ikuto.

"Only the best for the best girl in the world" He grinned

'That was corny." I smiled and he picked me up bridal style and I kissed him again. I was Amu Tsukyomi, Proud Wife of Ikuto Tsukyomi. I forgot everything but those words as we went into the limo together. I even forgot about The Salon.

**Fangirl: THAT WAS SO CUTE!**

**Ikuto: Oh wow…**

**Amu: Holy crap!**

**Fangirl: I'm proud! Very proud!**

**Amu: Ohhkay…**

**Fangirl: DID YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**

**Ikuto: Hell ya I did!**

**Amu: It was…okay.**

**Fangirl: PLZ R&R if you think Amuto belongs together!**


End file.
